


Beholder

by catty_the_spy



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Scott enjoys sunlight, tasteless potatoes, and the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> An itty bitty slice-of-life fic for [](http://sgu-challenge.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sgu-challenge.livejournal.com/)**sgu_challenge** #78. My selections from the prompt table were:

There’s something beautiful about Chloe’s hair in the sunlight. Her dress is simple and shapeless – one of their early attempts at making clothing – but something about the dull gray makes her look radiant.

On her back is a heavily patched canvas backpack. She has a basket propped on one hip, to hold the food they’re gathering: potatoes. Long and orange and tasteless, but infinitely more exciting than seed-paste that tastes like sand.

Every twenty minutes, someone goes back through the gate, and sends another crew member to take their place. They have a week to find as much food as they need; each trip back to the ship takes fruit and roots and seeds back for testing.

Matt finds another promising potato and drops it in Chloe’s basket. “How do you think they’ll grow?” He asks, stopping to take a break.

Chloe shrugs and smiles. Matt can’t drag his eyes off her face. “Hopefully good. I’m tired of seeds. Do you think we’ll find anything sweet?”

Matt shrugs. “I hope so.” It would be a nice change from sand-flavored paste and sand-flavored flat bread and sand-flavored purple potatoes.

“And salt,” Chloe says, pushing her hair out her face. “Salt would be amazing.”

She looks beautiful, in her shapeless grey dress, with the sun highlighting her brown hair with gold. Matt pulls her in and kisses her. She laughs into the kiss, the hand not supporting the basket of potatoes sliding around his neck.


End file.
